As advancements have been made in the field of consumer electronic devices, development of associated accessory units has also occurred. In this regard, some accessory units such as cases are designed to protect consumer electronic devices. Other accessory units are configured to provide consumer electronic devices with increased functionality.
While existing accessory units may function suitably for their intended purposes, further advancements may be desirable. For example, increased functionality or protection for the associated consumer electronic devices may be desirable.
Accordingly, a need for continued advancement is the field of accessory units may exist.